Love Sick
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: You're sick in the Underground and too weak to go home. Time for an impromptu sleepover at Grillby's.
Grillby X |sick, fem|Reader

 **Grillby's POV**

The door opened and I saw (y/n) walk in all bundled up. She was a cute girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and perfectly (e/c) eyes. Snowdin was fairly cold and now that she was living in the snowy town she stopped in almost as frequently as Sans. All the regulars were here minus the punny skeleton. It was always nice to see the (y/n) and I found myself somewhat upset when I didn't get to see her.

She shivered as she came and sat at the counter. "Hey Grillby!" Her voice was sweet and she had a soft smile.

"Hey (y/n). What can I get for you?"

"Can I get an order of fries?"

"Sure thing coming right up." As I was turning to leave she shivered again. "You ok?" I turned back to look at her. She cheeks were a little pink. It was either a blush or from the cold outside.

She smiled. "Yeah just still a little cold I guess." She paused before she gave me a wink and said "But it sure is _hot_ when you're around."

"You've been hanging around Sans too much." I shook my head trying to hide my blush as I went into the back to make her order. I heard her giggle. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

It didn't take long for the fries to be done and I put them on a plate. I put the plate in front of (y/n). She looked up at me and smiled. Thanking me. I picked up a glass to start cleaning it when I heard a quiet cough. I looked to see (y/n) moving her hand away from her mouth.

"(y/n), are you ok?"

She looked at me and then at her fries and took a bite. She was avoiding the question. When she had finished her bite she sighed and looked at me. Just as she opened her mouth to talk to door flung open. In stormed Papyrus and Sans.

"(Y/N)! WHY ARE YOU HERE? IT IS NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE OUT OF BED WHEN YOU ARE SICK!" Papyrus nearly yelled carrying a blanket and throwing it around (Y/N). Everyone took notice and some quietly started to leave.

"Yeah, kid. You nearly gave Paps and me a heart attack. Well that is if we had hearts." Sans gave a small chuckle.

"I appreciate you guys look after me but I had to get out of the house. Plus Alphys said I wasn't contagious." (y/n)'s voice was flat with an edge of annoyance. She just looked at her food and picked up another bite.

I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I didn't want to say anything as this seemed to be a family matter. I went about cleaning glasses, but keeping an eye on (y/n) as the conversation unfolded.

"BUT YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE UNTIL YOU ARE BACK HOME!"

(y/n) turned to Papyrus. "Papyrus, don't you have training with Undyne?" She took his hand as he was pulling out his cellphone. "No! Look I promise I'll go straight to bed when I get home. You can go train I'll be fine." Papyrus opened his mouth as if to argue. "Humans have a saying that to get rid of a fever you have to sweat it out. It's warmer here at Grillby's than at home. I won't be here very long."

Papyrus contemplated that for just a minute before giving up. If there was one thing I learned about (y/n) it was that she was determined.

"ALRIGHT (Y/N)! I WILL SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME!" With that Papyrus got up and left, pausing slightly at the door to look back at (y/n).

"If you wanted to come to Grillby's you could have just told me." Sans said slightly nudging (y/n).

"That would have defeated the point. I'm sorry Sans but I just needed out of the house…and away from you and Papyrus. I really appreciate you guys taking me in and caring for me but I just needed some space." She looked over at him with a little guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry but you both are over reacting. It's just a slight fever. I'll be fine." She turned back to her food, not wanting to look at Sans.

At this point if they hadn't left upon hearing (y/n) was sick they left feeling awkward at the family discussion going on. "Looks like I'll be closing early" I thought.

"And I thought Grillby was _firey_!" Sans laugh at his pun that caused (y/n) to smile. I just rolled my eyes. "It's fine kid. Hey you forgot this." Sans handed her a cellphone. "Call if you need anything. I'll see you around." He hopped off his stool and looked at me. "Take care of her okay?" I nodded as he put a hand up saying bye as he walked out the door.

I had finished cleaning the glasses. It was just me and (y/n) now. I blushed slightly at the thought. I secretly had always wanted this. It would have been a perfect time to confess my feeling…if only she was feeling better.

"Need anything?" I finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Just some water." She winked. When we first met I had told her that I hardly touched the stuff causing her to blush a deep red realizing fire and water don't mix well. It make me laugh.

I picked up one of the glasses that I had just cleaned and put it in front of her. She look at me curiously as I reached behind the counter for a nozzle. I held it above her glass and water came out. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't have water?" She asked accusingly.

"No. I said I _hardly_ touched the stuff." I chuckled to myself at her amazement. I then made my way to a stool next to her. She looked around seeming to realize everyone had gone home.

"Oh. I'm sorry am I keeping you? I can leave." She started to reach into her pockets to pay for her meal.

"No. It's fine. I wasn't going to close for a few hours but looks like I can close a little early." I looked over at her. "Plus I'll just put it on Sans tab." I winked at her but wasn't sure if she caught it.

She giggled again. "Okay." She continued eating as I studied her face. Her cheeks were still pink but the rest of her face was slightly paler than normal. Her eyes were a little glassy and a little sunken.

"Like what you see?" She caught me staring. I blushed unsure of what to say. Do I admit my feels? Do I play it off? She pushed the plate back and started to stand up. "Thanks Grillby… wow!" She had fallen over after standing up.

"Looks like you're the one falling?" I joked as I knelt to help her back onto her feet. She didn't look well. I put my hand on her forehead. It was too warm for a human! Her internal temperature was over 102! (In degrees Fahrenheit.)

She looked weak and tired. I picked her up walking toward the stairs that lead to the back exit and my apartment. "Wait! What are you doing?" Her voice was faint. She needed to rest and taking her outside wasn't an option.

"Call Sans and Papyrus. Tell them that you are going to be staying with me tonight."

"But…" She started to protest as she leaned her head against me and started to close her eyes.

"(y/n). You can't go outside…it's too cold." I thought for a moment. "You said you need to sweat a fever right? Well no place is as warm as mine." I looked down seeing her eyes still closed.

"Okay." Her voice was so quite. We were already in my apartment and I immediately walked her into the bedroom and put her in my bed. Tucking her in under the covers. "(y/n)?"

"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Do you want me to call Sans for you?"

"Mmmhhmm."

She was already falling asleep as she snuggled up to my pillow. Darn she is cute.

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants to change into as I pulled out my cellphone and started calling Sans.

"Hey Grillby? Everything okay?" Sans sounded worried.

"It is now. (y/n) was just too weak to get home, she has a high temperature so she's going to be staying with me tonight."

"You don't have to do that. I can come and pick her up."

"No. It's fine. She's just fallen asleep anyway. You can have her back tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be feeling better then."

"Okay, thanks. And Grillby?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt her…You're going to have a bad time. Understood?"

I could hear his eye glowing. I've seen it on a rare occasion when he was upset.

"I won't I promise."

"Good! Maybe you should think about telling her how you feel while she's there." There was an audible wink from the punny skeleton. I blushed. How did he know?

"Umm… Goodnight Sans."

"Night."

Well… that was an interesting conversation. I was both threatened and offered love advice by someone I considered my best friend.

I changed and then went into the kitchen to made (y/n) some soup and to get her a bottle of water. Although personally I didn't drink it, I kept it around for those of my friends who do. With the soup in one hand and the water in the other I walked quietly into the bedroom where (y/n) was sleeping. I put both of them on the nightstand next to her.

I sat down on the bed and put my hand on her forehead again checking for any change. Not yet.

I was about to take away my hand when she moved her forehead into my hand.

"Warm." She breathed as a smile temporarily crossed her lips before she returned to her peaceful sleep.

I couldn't help it. I blushed and my internal temperature increased slightly. An idea crossed my mind.

"(y/n)?"

"…"

"I'm doing this for your own good." I got up and went to the other side of the bed and slid in under the covers. I moved close to (y/n) without actually toughing her. I took my glasses off and put them on the night stand closet to me. I was just settled in ready to go to sleep when (y/n) rolled over and placed her head on my chest.

My temperature rose as a deep blush spread across my face. This was NOT what I thought would happen. She needed to be warm and the comforter would be capturing my body heat helping to warm her up. But now she's snuggled up next to me! What do I do?

I carefully wrap my arms around her. She let out a small, happy sigh. I pulled her closer as I closed my eyes. It may be under weird circumstances but she was in my arms, and it felt nice. I would enjoy this moment while it lasted.

I woke up the next morning with my chin resting on someone's head. At first I didn't recall the events of last night and was confused in my sleepiness. As I pulled away to look at who I had in my arms I smiled seeing it was (y/n) and remembering how she got here.

She didn't seem to have woken up yet. I kissed her forehead it was the easiest way to check her temperature with my arms wrapped around her. He fever was gone now. Her temperature sitting around 99 (degrees Fahrenheit). I sighed in relief and pulled her a little closer to me. I breathed in deeply just enjoying the moment.

"Umm… Grillby?"

I nearly jumped out of bed. She was awake. I quickly let go of her and backed up to look at her. She still look a little tired but she was more confused than anything. "Oh, (y/n)! Good morning." I got out of bed as she sat up and looked around. Trying to remember what happened last night. Her eyes stopped at the water bottle and the cold soup.

"Is that for me?" Her voice was sleepy and her hair was a bit of a mess but God was she cute!

"Yeah. Oh hold on. I'll heat that up for you." I walked over to the bowl she had in her hands and took it from her.

"I bet you will." She laughed to herself as she watched me. I blushed a bit as I focused on putting my heat into the bowl avoiding her gaze.

"Sans is really rubbing off on you."

"Not as much as you apparently." I blushed and my temperature increased. The contents of the bowl was starting to swirl from the heat.

"There you go."

"How come you aren't wearing a shirt?" She asked as she took back the bowl and started to drink from it. I stood up blushing and put one arm behind my head to rub it nervously.

"Oh. Oops. I normally don't wear one… I was planning on sleeping on the couch anyway, but…" I put my arm down and shrugged. "Well you seemed to need the heat."

She smiled and put down the soup. She stood up and hugged me. I stood there a minute in shock, but quickly hugged her back. I let go but she still had her arms around my neck.

"Going somewhere?" She had a bright smile on her face.

"I… uh… was going to go change and put a shirt on." I looked away from her (e/c) eyes. Boy did she make me nervous.

She laughed. "I just wanted to say thank you… For everything! You really didn't have to do it. I don't know why you…"

"Why?" I cut her off. I gave her a questioning look as I was feeling an impulse. "Because I like you. Very much." I saw her blush a little and look away. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up to look towards me. Before she could say anything I kissed me. I moved back only to feel her arms close around my neck bringing me back into another kiss. Wow! She was kissing me.

She blushed when she pulled away. "I like you too." She giggled sending a wave of happiness through me.

I pulled her in close to me and lightly rubbed her back as I held her. "From now on you're only allowed to be love sick, okay?" I whispered into her ear.

She giggled and pulled away a bit. "Okay." She said as she kissed me again.

I could get used to this.


End file.
